


Handcuffs and Lady Heather

by CuriousThinker



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Begging, F/F, Handcuffs, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my first attempt at kinky smut. This fic is based off another I read from another fandom forever ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs and Lady Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveparty/gifts).



Heather made the cuffs clank against the metal of the headboard. "You know, this wasn't what I thought you meant," she said, looking up at Catherine. She was going to say more but she trailed off when Catherine straddled her and lost her train of thought completely when Catherine leaned nearly close enough for Heather to pull her nipple into her mouth. Nearly, and she bit her lip and glared when Catherine pulled away.

"I know," Catherine said. "But I think this is going to be fun anyway." She reached forward and squeezed Heather's breast gently, and Heather arched into it, then groaned when Catherine pulled away with a teasing smile.

"Are you going to torture me all night?" Heather asked.

"Just a little longer," Catherine said, and Heather couldn't help but smile back. The smile faded as she watched Catherine's fingers move down, trailing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples. She wanted to feel those hands on her own body, wanted to be the one touching instead of just watching. But Catherine was in charge right now, and when Catherine's fingers slipped between her own legs, Heather gasped along with her girlfriend. "Hmm," Catherine said, her fingers linger. "I've thought about this," she told Heather. "Thought about what it would feel like to have your legs wrapped around me as I thrust inside you. Thought about feeling you behind me as you fuck me. I've thought about it all."

"Good to know," Heather said. "You know, for future reference."

Catherine grinned at Heather, then moved forward. She teased herself with her fingers, grazing them against her clit, making her hips jerk. Heather pressed her hips up, in need of friction.

If her hands were free, she would have grabbed Catherine's hips and pushed her down on top of her already. Catherine spreads Heather’s legs and presses her hips into her.

Heather gasped, unprepared for the pressure on her clit. She pressed upwards, crying out at the feel of the skin rubbing against her clit to the same rhythm as of her lover riding her.

Catherine bent forward, pressing her mouth into Heather's. For a while her rhythm was steady, slow, to drive them both crazy while Catherine licked and bit around Heather's mouth before moving down to suck on her breasts for a while.

Heather jerked against the cuffs over and over, trying to get loose so she could tangle her fingers in Catherine's hair, or grab her hips and move her faster. But Catherine just continued at the same pace, as if she could go on for hours. Instead she just had to lie there while Catherine drove her crazy, thrusting against her clit and teasing her nipples.

"Catherine, please, come on," Heather gasped weakly, so near to coming she could taste it.

Catherine stopped and pushed herself upright, sliding two fingers inside Heather’s cunt while her thumb pressed in Heather's oversensitive clit. "Mmm," she said in satisfaction, staring down with a catlike smile at her bound lover. "I kind of loved that." She rocked her hips gently and Heather's mouth fell open in a moan. "I want you to beg for it."

It was a few long moments before Heather could talk again. "Beg for what?" she asked, having completely forgotten anything but the feel of catherine inside of her.

Catherine laughed. "Beg for your orgasm." She leaned forward lightly kissing down Heather's ribs.

"P-P-Please?" Heather half asked, arching into the touch.

"Oh, I think you can do better than that," Catherine said, reaching up and leaving hickeys on Heather’s breasts.

"Please, Catherine, come on, please make me cum," Heather tried, her legs moving restlessly against the bed.

"Close," Catherine told her, rewarding Heather by sucking hard at her neck.

"Please, Catherine, please make me cum, let me suck your cunt, anything, please, oh fuck! Just let me cum!" Heather said, her voice getting higher and more desperate.

Catherine leaned over Heather suddenly, her arms reaching towards the bedside table, and Heather took the opportunity to lick and suck at Catherine's nipple. Then her mouth went slack and she started to come when catherine started to increase her speed inside Heather’s throbbing pussy. She cried and moaned as she came, bucking her hips and making Catherine cry out, too.

When she came back to her senses she was treated to the sight of Catherine, one hand on her breast and the other on her clit, riding Heather with her head thrown back. As Heather watched Catherine began to cum, her hips bucking and her fingers working her clit hard. Heather bucked up into her, and Catherine cried out sharply, her breath now ragged.

With fingers sticky with her own cum, Catherine caught herself as she fell forward. She lay on Heather, pillowed on her breast as they both panted for breath. Catherine nuzzled at Heather's throat, sliding herself up. "Not what you expected, but still pretty good, right?" Catherine asked, and Heather just laughed and clanked the handcuffs against the wrought iron bedposts.


End file.
